My life, My Friend
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Nah petualangan Hisagi,dan yang lainya berlanjut,setelah Mos berahir, kini mereka berhasil masuk ke SMA Karakura, silahkan saksikan kegajean mereka RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**~ My Life My friend~**

**By: Hikary_cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama, kalau bleach punya saya udah lama si Tousen saya bunuh(ditampol)  
**

**Enjoy my Fic….**

**Sequel from…~ New Life,New school New Day ~ **

* * *

**Enjoy my Fic….**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Sekarang Hisagi,Kaien dan yang lainya sudah resmi menjadi murid Sma Karakura,setelah,kemarin hari penutupan MOS jadi hari ini mereka masuk sebagai murid baru…

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 tapi Hisagi sudah bangun, setelah mandi ia langsung memakai baju seragam SMA Karakura, lalu menyisir rambutnya yang spiky itu. Dan sekarang ia menunggu saudara kembarnya itu maka ia menyempatkan diri untuk nonton berita pagi…

Ting..Tong..

Lalu Hisagi menyandang Tasnya dan keluar setelah mematikan Tv

"Ayo berangkat.."

"Ayo.."

Hisagi berangkat dengan Kaien sepanjang perjalanan banyak yang memperhatikan mereka tapi ya mereka cuek alias EGP…

Lalu pada pukul 7 pagi mereka sampai di SMA Karakura

Lalu mereka melihat absen yang terpampang di papan pengumuman…

"Wah, kita sekelas neh His"

"Ya gitu deh Kai.."

"Ehh Ichigo,Renji,Ikkaku,Iba,Kusaka,Hitsugaya,Kira,Yumichika,Kiyone,Rukia juga disini," Kata Kaien lebay

"Oh yeah, tuh Ganju sialan juga disini boleh juga tuh untuk tempat latihan…" Kata Hisagi nyengir

"His, lo sadist amat sih.."

"Eh.. Hisagi ,Kaien.."

"Eh Ichigo pagi"

"Eh, pagi juga Hisagi "

"Ichigo Kita sekelas yey!" Kata Kaien sorak sorai dengan penuh kelebayan

"Eh.. yang bener siapa lagi tuh.."

"Ikkaku,Iba,Kusaka,Hitsugaya,Kira,Yumichika,Kiyone,Rukia juga disini!"

"Wah bagus deh,pasti menarik neh.. yeah Inoue juga disini,trus Tatsuki juga, lalu Hinamor,Rangiku-san,Nanao,Isane,Keigo, juga wah, Old plend smua neh!" Kata Ichigo lebay

Hisagi Cuma geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku duo lebay ini…

"Ya udah yuk ke kelas," Kata Kaien

"Ayo.."

Lalu mereka bertiga pun masuk ke kelas 1-2

"Wah masih sepi, neh.." Kata Ichigo

"Ya iyalah sekarang kan baru jam-"

"Hey! Kalian disini toh.."

"Loh Yumichika,Ikkaku,Hitsugaya,Kusaka,Renji,Iba,Kira,Kapan datangnya?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Ya baru 15 menit yang lalu.." Kata Renji enteng

"Loh Kai, dia siapa?" Tanya Iba bingung

"O.. dy anak temen bapak gw.. alias saudara kembar gw alias BLETAK!" Kaien dilempar kemoceng ma Ichigo yang keki dengan penjelasan Kaien yang panjang gitu

"Woi Ichi, lo mo cari masalah neh pagi-pagi!"

"Kalo iya kenapa?!"

"Ayo!"

"Hhh dasar.. Oya Gw Hisagi Shuuhei.. senang berkenalan dengan lo," Kata Hisagi sambil mengulurkan tangan

"O.. Gw Iba Tetsuzaemon.. senang berkenalan dengan lo," Kata iba menjabat tangan Hisagi

"Woi.. sampai kapan kalian mo perang gitu.." Kata Renji

"DIAM LO BABOON KING!" sorak Ichigo dan Kaien

"HWA!" Renji Cuma nangis guling-guling

"Udah lah Ren,terima aja kenyataanya," Kata Hisagi yang bukan nenagin tapi malah manasin

"Lo tega Hisagi!"

"Shu, Lo tega ya gimana kalo kelas kita banjir neh?" Kata Yumichika yang duduk di depanya

"Ya tinggal buang aja si Renji, ke kolam gak kepake, beres kan," Kata Hisagi Enteng

"Aduh..Nii-san, Nii-san sadis lo gak berubah ya.." Kata Kusaka sweatdrop

"Woi! Kai! Ichi! Lo mo perang gw gak peduli tapi Please, jangan lempar yang macam-macam ke sini kalo lo bedua gak mau gw kirim ke hell sekarang juga.." Kata Hisagi mendeathglare ke arah Kaien dan Ichigo

"Sorry His.."

Iba makin cengo "Gila juga nih si Hisa… hebat juga dia bisa ngehentiin orang perang,"

"Udah lah lo gak usah kaget gitu deh.." Kata Ikkaku yang makan permen karet

"Emang lo udah lama kenal ma dy?"

"Sebelumnya juga gw pernah ketemu ma dy jujur gw kaget, gw pikir Kaien ,habis mirip banget kan, eh gak taunya sih Hisa tuh.. ya gak Yumichika?" Kata Ikkaku

"Iya.. mereka mirip deh Cuma ya beda kepribadian gitu.." Kata Yumichika yang lagi ngaca

"Hisagi! jadi lo disini oke lo liat aja.. pembalasan gw!" Kata Ganju berlari ke arah Hisagi untuk memukulnya

"Hisagi hati-hati," Kata Iba

"Tenang aja, Ini mah gampang.." Kata Hisagi yang masih main Fb

"Rasakan ini….UAGH! BRUK!" Ganju langsung terlempar ke luar

"Dasar mengganggu," Kata Hisagi enteng

"Hei Hisagi.."

"Eh Ruki hai,"

"Lo disini juga?"

"Iye.."

"Wah bagus deh, ada yang bisa ngajarin gw.." Kata Rukia tersenyum

"Loh Shuhei ya,"

"Eh Rangiku.. apa kabar neh"

"Wah baik-baik… Lo gak banyak berubah ya"

"Hehe ya gitu deh… Lo ama Gin gimana," Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Aman.."

"Eh coverboy-kun lo nyari gw,"

"Eh Gin.. wah lo disini juga," Kata Hisagi kaget

"Ya iyalah.. dimana ada Rangiku disitu selalu ada Gin," Kata Gin nyengir

Hisagi hanya ketawa ngakak

"Dasar lebay lo! lagian gw Hisagi Shuuhei bukan cover boy,"

"Loh Hisagi itu lo?"

"Eh..Ggio wah gak nyangka gw bisa ketemu ama lo lagi,"

"Hehe ya gitu deh.."

"Loh Soi Fon, ya"

"Eh Hisagi.. apa kabar neh..?"

"Baik baget… Wah kelihatanya udah pacaran neh.." Kata Hisagi nyengir

Soifon dan Ggio langsung blushing

Hisagi hanya ketawa ngelihat pasangan yang langsung blushing itu…

"Udah lah Shu Lo hobi bener deh gangguin orang pacaran…" Kata Rangiku

"Hehehe.."

Pada pukul 07.30 bel pun berbunyi ya saatnya untuk belajar….

"Pagi semuanya…"

"Pagi.. sensei,"

Hisagi,Kaien, dan Rukia langsung cengo..

'_Lah kog paman Uki jadi guru…?'_Kata mereka dalam hati

"Perkenalkan saya Ukitake Jyuushiro.. saya adalah walikelas disini dan saya jugalah guru bahasa jepang.."

"Ooo gitu.."

"Nah sebelum pelajaran dimulai akan saya absen dulu.."

Saat Istirahat

"Loh Hitsu, bapak lo kog bisa jadi guru..?"

"Ya gimana lagi, dy yang kepengen gitu toh…"

"Bapak gw juga.." Kata Kusaka

"Eh paman Kyo, jadi guru apaan tuh.."

"Kalo gak salah guru Komputer.."

"Eh.. bukanya paman Kyo itu…"

"Emang gw kenapa, Shuuhei.."

"Eh paman Kyo, ah gak kog maksud gw paman ahlinya deh, kalo dalam bidang computer… apalagi sastra.."

"Ah.. lo terlalu muji.." Kata Kyoraku lalu berlalu

"Hhhh kaget gw…" Kata Hisagi menghela nafas

"Emang paman Kyo sehebat itu ya, His.."

"Lo liat aja deh bentar Kai.." Kata Hisagi sweat drop

"Kusaka emang dy hebat gitu?"

"Mana gw tau Kai-nii, gw kan lama di Jerman.." Kata Kusaka

"Iya juga gw lupa.."

*Hai Kaien.."

"Eh Kiyone.. apa kabar?"

"Baik.."

"Cieh..cieh…" sorak Ichigo dan Renji

"So sweet.." Sorak Hisagi dan Kusaka

"Prikitiw!" sorak Ikkaku

"Diam lo semua! bawel bener ah.." Kata Kaien kesel

"Woi Ichi, lo tau gak, waktu tidur Kaien manggil-manggil Kiyone loh.." Kata Rukia

"Eh yang bener Ruki?" Kata Ichigo

Kaien merasa semakin panas…

"Iye, masa gw boong Tanya aja ma Hisa…" Kata Rukia

"Yang bener His?" Kata Renji

"Hhh gimana ya… gw jujur atau gak ya.." Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Udah bilang aja napa sih.." Kata Rangiku yang ikutan

"Tapi nanti ada yang marah tuh…" Kata Hisagi sambil ngelirik Kaien

Oke sekarang suhu udara naik 400 …

"Udah.. bilang aja deh His penasaran gw nih…" Kata Ichigo

Hisagi langsung cengo pas Kaien ngasih liat beberapa lembar foto..

'_Lah… dari mana dapatnya… aduh Kai tega lo…' Kata Hisagi mendeathglare Kaien_

'_Mana pilih lo bocorin rahasia gw.. gw sebarin neh..'Kata Kaien nyengir_

'_Sial..'_

"His.. kog malah diam?"

"Hehe sebenarnya mah lo salah denger Ruki.. Kayak gak tau aja kalo Kaien itu jahil.."

"Huuuuuu!"

Kaien hanya nyengir penuh kemenangan

"Tapi… yah gw ada ngerkam Kaien pas tidur…"

"Eh.. yang bener?"

"Hisa…."

"Kita pake Proyektur… yuk..Hwa!" Hisagi langsung ngacir Dikejar Kaien..

"Awas Lo His…" Kata Kaien langsung ngejar Hisagi

Semua hanya cengo

"Aduh Kai, ampun gw becanda kog.." Kata Hisagi yang lagi di atas pohon

"Gak ada ampun-ampunan!" Kata Kaien kesal

Tapi untungnya Kaien gak bisa manjat pohon… Jadi Hisagi merasa agak tenang gitu… Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Yey Strike!"

"Uwa!" Hisagi yang menghindari bola kasti tersebut langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Kaien

"Sorry Kai.." Lalu hisagi langsung ngacir

"Dasar awas lo His.." Kata Kaien mengejar Hisagi

"Hah..hah.. gilha… " Kata hisagi ngos-ngosan…

"Makanya nii-san jangan jahil.." kata Kusaka

"Ya gimana lagi…"

"Eh..dasar…." Kata Kusaka geleng

"Nah baiklah anak-anak saya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sebagai guru olahraga disini"

Semua murid langsung cengo

"Gila….panjang bener nama nih guru.." Kata para murid cengo

"Baiklah untuk pemanasan kalian harus meraton.."

"Eh..What The.." Kata murid-murid cengo

Gimana gak sekarang pukul 12 siang, pasti panas, matahari kan sedang di atas kepala neh…

"Ayo mulai.."

"Iya.."

Lalu semua murid-murid pada meraton dengan perasaan tersiksa, kecuali Hisagi dan Kusaka yang udah kebiasa jadi gak masalah…

25 menit kemudian semuanya sudah pada terkapar kecuali Hisagi dan Kusaka yang masih sibuk balapan

"Heh lo hebat juga, Lo pikir bisa ngalahin gw"

"Ya bisalah apa yang gak mungkin.."

Lalu mereka terus berlari hingga putaran yang ke 100…

"Sudah..sudah.."

"Eh.. nanggung pak" Kata mereka masih sibuk lari

Grimjow hanya geleng-geleng 'gila nih anak berdua bakat jadi pelari internas… nih'

Ahirnya setelah putaran ke 120 mereka berhenti…

"Hhh lo hebat juga ya.." Kata Hisagi ngos-ngosan

"Lo juga.." Kata Kusaka ngos-ngosan

"Pak apa lagi.." Sorak ke duanya semangat

Para murid yang lain hanya sweatdrop..

Kaien,Ichigo,Renji,Kira,Ikkaku,Iba,Yumichika,Gin,Ggigio, dan Hitsugaya langsung cengo

"Gila mereka…"

"Ya sudah untuk minggu ini cukup ini saja," Kata Grimjow

"Yah…" Kata Hisagi dan Kusaka kecewa

"Ahirnya.." Kata murid-murid yang lain

"Nii-san tanding basket yuk head on head,"

"Eh.. boleh.. ayo.." Kata Hisagi berdiri

"Pak grimjow Jeagerjaques boleh pinjam bola basket?"

"Ya ambil aja"

"Makasih pak.."

Lalu mereka segera berlari ke ruang OR dan mengambil bola basket

Yang lain hanya menonton…

"Payah lo nii-san.."

"Lo ngeremehin gw Kusa.."

"Kalo iya kenapa.."

"Heh, jangan senang dulu karna udah dapat 3 liat neh.." Kata Hisagi lalu mulai mencetak skor 5 sekaligus..

"Gw bisa lebih dari itu.."

"Ayo.."

30 menit kemudian

"Yeah gw menang.." Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Sial beda 1 angka.. Lain kali gw pasti ngalahin lo!" Kata Kusaka kesal

"Oh yeah.."

"Wah, kalian berbakat bagaimana kalau ikut klub basket?" Kata Grimjow

"Boleh.."

1 jam kemudian pelajaran matematik gurunya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya

Giliran Kaien dan Rukia cengo

'Lah kog dad juga mengajar….'

"Baiklah, saya Kuchiki Byakuya akan menjadi guru matematika disini.."

Para cewek banyak yang berteriak histeris karena ketampanan Byakuya

"Nah baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaranya.."

"Ehhhh!" Kata semuanya cengo

"Ano..Kuchiki-sensei gak bisa ditunda dulu neh.." Kata Kaien memelas

"Tidak bisa, Mat itu penting.."

"Tapi sensei kami baru aja OR," Kata Renji

"Trus.."

"Ya capek dong sensei.." Sorak semuanya.. kecuali Hisagi dan Kusaka yang masih tetap asik itu… dalam hati mereka bingung juga

'Masa segitu aja udah capek? Payah..'

"Tidak ada alasan.. Kaien jangan tidur.. "

BLETAK! Sebuah penghapus papan melayang ke jidat Kaien

"Aduh…" Kata Kaien yang jidatnya benjol kena lempar penghapus papan

Renji yang ketawa juga kena lempar penghapus papan tersebut

"Aduhh.." Renji hanya meringis

"Nah pelajaran di mulai…"

"Kai gak apa-apa Kai.." Kata Hisagi duduk disampingnya

"Aduh… gila sadis bener dah bapak gw.." Kata Kaien meringis

"Kai.. berarti di rumah mungkin lo dilempar pake kamus tuh.." Kata Renji

"Gak.. siapa bilang…"

"Makanya elonya juga sih.. kai pake acara tidur segala" Kata Hisagi

"Ya gimana lagi.. capek tau.."

"Ahirnya pulang juga…."

"Iya neh…" Kata Ichigo yang kayak orang gak tidur 5 malam

"Gila tersiksa banget deh.." Kata Renji

"Rasanya biasa aja tuh.." Kata Hisagi yang makan permen karet

"Apanya yang biasa hisa.. emang lo skull di Amrik pulang jam berapa?"

"1 bulan sekali tuh.."

"Eh.. maksud lo?"

"Ya kalau di amrik mah semua murid tinggalnya ya pake asrama gitu, jadi pagi bangunnya jam 5 terus OR pagi, lalu sarapan bersama,lalu belajar dari jam setengah 8 sampai jam setengah setengah 2 trus makan siang habis itu lanjut belajar lagi sampe jam setengah 6 lalu makan istirahat,ya gak bisa dibilang istirahat sih, karna harus ngerjain PR lalu jam 9 tidur.. ya gitu terus.." Kata Hisagi

"Gila! Gak ada waktu nonton…" Kata Kaien cengo

"Lo juga gitu Kusaka?" Tanya Rukia

"Gw karna Excell ya lebih ketat lagi,hampir sama sih ma Hisa-nii tapi ya waktu belajarnya ditambah.. trus kalau hari minggu tetap belajar juga…"

"WHAT!" Kata Renji cengo

"Gak capek tuh?"

"Awalnya sih iya, tapi lama-lama udah kebiasa," Kata Kusaka

"Gila.. kalo gw mungkin udah Koid tuh…" Kata Renji

"Oya, Kusa lo tinggal dimana?"

"Ya sama bapak gw lah Baka!"

"Apa lo bilang mo gw mutilasi juga lo.."

"Emang napa?"

"Gw serius neh.."

"Iya emang napa!"

"Mendingan lo tinggal ma gw," Kata Hisagi

"What !yang ada gw malah gak selamat tinggal ma elo," Kata Kusaka cengo

"Ehh, apa jadi lo mo ngehina gw?!" Kata Hisagi emosi

"Kan itu kenyataan "

"Lama-lama emang gw mutilasi juga lo!" Kata Hisagi mulai kesal

"His sabar.." Kata Kaien nenangin

"Habisnya.. gw Cuma ya kasihan aja tuh ma Kusaka..Lagian ya dia mana tau.."

"Eh apaan?"

"Hehehe tunggu aja deh.. ya udah gw duluan ya," Kata Hisagi lalu ngacir

"Ih! Nii-san.."

"Kai, emang si Hisagi tinggal di mana"

"Itu dekat Kakuro park"

"O…. gitu…"

Lalu mereka pun berpisah….

**TBC**

* * *

Hikary :Yey another stress fic

Hisagi: Tumben gw aman neh..

Hikary: Baru permulaan kog liat aja di chapter berikutnya…..( nyengir setan..)

Kaien : Sabar ya His…

Hisagi : Iya Kai… tapi kenapa gw mulu yah yang kena….?

Kaien : Nasib lo His…

Rukia : Udah-udah yang penting Readers happy

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE!

NOTE:

SAYA MASIH MENERIMA FLAME YEY! YANG MAU KASIH FLAME SILAHKAN…

YANG PASTI REVIEWNYA!


	2. Chapter 2

**~ My Life My friend~**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama**

**Enjoy my Fic….**

**Sequel from…~ New Life,New school New Day ~ **

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama**

**Enjoy my Fic….**

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya

"Nii-san!"

"Eh, Kusa, ada apa?" Kata Hisagi yang lagi main Fb

"Nii-san dengerin dong,"

"Iya gw denger, ada apa sih?"

"Gawat nih, gawat!gw keminum sake,"kata Kusaka lebay

"Trus..?"kata Hisagi cuek

"Aduh... nii-san, katanya Sake itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan tubuh.."

"Kusa,Kusa, biasa aja kali ah lebay bener lo!lagian paling-paling lo Cuma minum gak sampai 1 gelas kog.."

"Emang sih, tapi gw hawatir nih.. nii-san.."

"Eh,Shuhei,Kusaka"

"Paman Kyo?"

"Loh Kusaka, kamu kenapa?"

"Aduh dad aku keminum sake dad.. nih,"

"Trus..?"kata Kyoraku dengan tampang bingung

"Ya kalau aku sakit gimana?"

"Biasa aja kali gak usah lebay deh…" Kata Hisagi keki

"Ya, nii-san gak pernah ngalamin."

"Lo tau gw udah minum tuh tapi gw gak apa-apa kog. Lo 1 gelas aja gak nyampe aja lebaynya minta ampun, gw yang udah minum 6 botol aja biasa aja kog.."

"**What! 6 botol!"**

"Woi kusa bego! jangan teriak-teriak gitu! budeg gw lama-lama!" Kata Hisagi kesal sambil ngejitak Kusaka

"Habisnya,nii-san gak kayak peminum tuh."

"Emang trus?"

"Ahahaha pasti nii-san boong,"

"Yah gak percaya,Tanya aja ma paman Kyo,"

"Itu benar Kusa, dia ini peminum loh lebih parah dari ayah."kata Kyoraku bangga

"Ahh ,paman ngancurin image gw aja."kata Hisagi lebay

"Ah.. udah bingung gw,oya nii-san gw tinggal ma elo aja deh,"kata Kusaka

"Eh..? Kemarin gw tawarin lo nolak. Aneh lo?"kata Hisagi bingung

"Ya, gw udah berubah pikiran.."kata Kusaka

"Ya udah kalo gitu gak masalah, Lagian rumah gw mah bisa nampung orang sekampung,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh.. What the…" Kusaka hanya cengo

"Hisagi,gw ikutan dong,"kata Hitsugaya

"Eh ,Hitsu emang ada apa neh?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya, gw Cuma mau mandiri aja.."kata Hitsugaya

"Gak masalah,"kata Hisagi

"Thanks ya, Hisa.."kata Hitsugaya

"Iya, sama-sama"

Pada saat pulang sekolah

"Gila! nii-san lo tinggal di kerajaan Paris?!" Kata Kusaka cengo

"Ya gitu deh, ayo masuk,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke rumah?atau mansion?atau kerajaan itu

"Nih kunci kamar lo, Kusaka,ini kunci kamar lo, Hitsu,"kata Hisagi

"Eh.. iya makasih.."kata mereka

"Nii-san berapa tingkat nih rumah?"tanya Kusaka

"Kalo gak salah 8 deh.."kata Hisagi

"What gila 8 tingkat!"kata Kusaka cengo

"Ya gitu deh,gw juga bingung kenapa bapak gw beli rumah seluas ini,"kata Hisagi

Pada keesokan harinya…

Mereka berangkat bareng

Pada pukul 7 Kaien nyampai di skull

"Eh Hisa,Kusa,Toushi ,Cepat bener lo datang?"

"Semangat gitu.." Kata Kusaka

"Nah anak-anak saya ada lah Kurotsuchi Mayuri guru mari kita mulai pelajaranya.O ya kamu,"kata Mayuri

"Saya pak?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Iya siapa namamu?"tanya Mayuri

"Hisagi Shuuhei, pak."kata Hisagi

"Baiklah Hei-kun tolong bantu saya, ambilkan tanaman yang ada di meja,"kata Mayuri

"Baik pak.." Kata Hisagi sweatdrop

* * *

Lalu Hisagi ke kantor

"Nah pasti tanaman yang ini.."kata Hisagi pede

Ya jelas lah Cuma ada 1 pot bunga kog disitu,gak ada yang lain( di jitak Hisagi)

Lalu Hisagi membawa tanaman itu ke kelas

* * *

"Nih pak.."

"Terimakasih Hei-kun.."

Kaien hanya nahan ketawa nglihat kelakuan guru satu ini yang seenaknya nyingkat nama orang atau bikin nama panggilan seperti Hisagi Hei-kun, Kaien Chiki-kun,Ichigo saki-kun, Renji aba-kun,Kira Ru-kun, Kusaka Saka-kun dan sebagainya.

Lalu pelajaran dimulai

* * *

Saat istirahat

"Aneh.. kayaknya tuh bunga udah familiar deh ma gw?" Kata Kusaka

"Maksud lo?"tanya Kaien

"Itu aduh bunga apa ya, kalo gak salah tuh bunga ada racunya gitu."kata Kusaka

"Eh,racun apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Itu dia yang gw lupa,"kata Kusaka

"Payah lo,Huah.."kata Hisagi menguap

"Tumben lo nguap gitu,His." Kata Kaien bingung

"Ya gitu deh Kai, gw juga bingung,"kata Hisagi

"Makanya nonton itu jangan kemalaman His..Loh His,Hoi Hisa! Bangun woi.."kata Kaien cengo melihat Hisagi yang udah tertidur pulas itu.

"Nii-san ,aduh.. bentar coba pake air deh," Kata Kusaka memercikin Hisagi pake air tapi ia tetap tidak bangun juga

"Nih,coba pake MP3 gw yang rock abis.."kata Ikkaku

"Oke.."

Padahal suaranya udah maksimal tapi Hisagi tetap gak bangun.

"Gila! Hisa!woi Hisa! "Kata Kaien lalu ngebanting Hisagi tapi tetap gak bangun juga…

"Aduh gimana neh?"kata Kusaka

"Loh ada apa neh?" Kata Rangiku bingung

"Ini Hisagi tertidur," Kata Kaien panik

"Emang dia gak boleh tidur ya?" Kata Gin bingung

"Bukan gitu,tapi masa tidurnya gak bangun-bangun neh.." Kata Kusaka yang mengguyur Hisagi pake air seember

"Eh.. hebat," Kata Ggio kagum

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum bego!" Kata Kaien ngejitak Ggio

"Eh ada apa neh..?"kata Ichigo

"Nah, datang juga lo dokter jeruk,"kata Kaien

"Apa maksud lo Kai?" Kata Ichigo kesal

"Udahlah, ichi nanti aja deh perangnya.."kata Kusaka

"Loh ,Hisa kenapa?"tanya Ichigo

"Ya itu dy tidur.."kata Kusaka

"O tidur, terus?"tanya Ichigo

"Gak bangun-bangun bego!"kata Kusaka keki

"Eh.. bentar.. O masih nafas tuh,"kata Ichigo santai

"**DASAR BEGO! LO PIKIR DY UDAH KOID!"** SORAK Kaien dan Kusaka kesal sambil nendang Ichigo

"Aduh Sakit bego! gak usah teriak-teriak dan nendang gitu napa,Kog dia bisa kayak gini?"kata Ichigo meringis karena kepalanya yang malang harus mengantam lantai tak berdosa

"Ya mana gw tau," Kata Kaien

"Jadi gimana nih?"tanya Ichigo

"Gimana ya?"kata Kusaka bingung

"Loh ada apa ini?"kata seorang guru mirip Superman atau lebih dikenal dengan Suparaman aka Aizen Sosuke(Dibankai Aizen)

"Eh, Pak Sasuke,"kata Kaien

"Pak Sosuke bego!" Kata Renji ngejitak Kaien

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Aizen bingung

"Gini Pak, dia tertidur.."kata Kusaka

"Eh..tertidur? Hei,nak bangun.."kata Aizen menepuk pipi Hisagi

"Ya elah pak,percuma Sampe disiram air seember aja gak bangun.." Kata Kusaka sweatdrop

"Iya nih.. Udah pake musiknya SLIPKNOT yang W`n B(Wait and Bleed) pun gak bangun," Kata Ikkaku

"Hm..loh bubuk ini kan…"kata Aizen serius

"Eh emang tuh bubuk apa pak?"tanya Kusaka

"Ini bubuk bunga.."kata Aizen

"Ya elah, pak kalau itu mah saya juga tau," Kata Kusaka sweatdrop

"Tapi ini berbahaya ini bubuk bunga Sleeping lady,"kata Aizen lagi

"Eh.. sleeping lady?"kata Kaien bingung

"Iya ,bubuknya ini dapat mengakibatkan seseorang yang terkena akan tertidur.."kata Aizen

"O seperti cerita putri tidur ya, pak?"kataKaien

"Iya benar,tapi bedanya kalau itu sih di jarum pemintalnya," Kata Aizen mendongeng

"O gitu,"kata KaiIchiGioRenKaku

"Lah, kog yang dibahas malah cerita putri tidur?!" Kata Kusaka keki

"Ya kan contohnya, Kusaka"kata Ichigo

"Iya, tapi kan ini bukan saatnya untuk contoh.." Kata Kusaka kesal

"Tapi ,inikan bagian dari belajar.." Kata Aizen

"Udah lah pak, itu tidak perlu. Nih tentang Flora secara lengkap pinjam laptop pak,"

"Nih.."kata Aizen

"Hmmm.. Ah ini dia.. Sleeping lady atau dikenal dengan serbuk bunga tidur, siapa yang terkena bubuk ini akan tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Lalu penawarnya…. EH! Gak ada!"kata Kusaka cengo

"Lah kog bisa?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Memang bunga ini digunakan untuk orang yang sakit parah, dan juga biasanya digunakan sebagai obat dari penyakit Insomnia.."kata Aizen

"Jadi gimana nih pak.."tanya Kaien

"Oya, Ichi bapak lo kan dokter.. panggil bapak lo kesini deh.."kata Kusaka

"Iya-iya gw jemput dulu," kata Ichigo

"Jadi gimana neh sekarang?"kata Kusaka

"Ya udah.. Kusa Lo bantu gw bawa Hisa Ke UKS,"kata Kaien

"Oke ayo.."

Lalu mereka membawa Hisagi Ke UKS…

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas

"Tadi kalian belajar dengan siapa?"

"Pak Mayuri…"

"O.. Ya udah,aku keruanganya dulu bentar.."

Lalu Aizen pun menuju ke kantor…

Diikuti oleh,Rukia,Rangiku,Gin,Ggigio,dan Renji…

"Maaf pak Mayuri, ini kan bunga sleeping lady," Kata Aizen menunjuk bunga yang ada di meja

"Bukan ini Cuma replica kog"

"Kalau memang replica coba kau sentuh bubuknya,"kata Aizen

"Untuk apa?"tanya Mayuri

"Kau tau gara-gara kau! sudah ada murid yang tertidur,"kata Aizen emosi

"Ah, itu paling hanya kebetulan.."kata Mayuri

"Ada apa ini, Pak Sosuke?"tanya Urahara

"Ah pak Kisuke, begini ada murid yang tertidur karna bunga sleeping lady ini,"

"Eh.. apa?! Dari mana kau dapat bunga itu Kurotsuchi!"kata Urahara kaget

"Kan udah ku bilang itu hanya tiruan,"

"Ya udah kita cek dengan mesin ini.."

"Ano Pak Mayuri, bunga anda tertinggal nih.."kata Nemu assisten pak Mayuri

"Loh Nemu, jadi bunga yang ini?"kata Mayuri kaget

"Ya yang ini asli Pak Mayuri.."kata Nemu

"Astaga bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sudahlah cepat kau buatkan penawarnya,"kata Aizen

"Tapi Pak Sosuke,bunga ini tidak punya penawar.."kata Urahara

"Eh.. jadi itu benar Pak Kisuke?"kata Aizen kaget

"Iya.. tidak ada yang berhasil membuat penawarnya…"kata Urahara

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE…..**

* * *

Hikary : Yey part 2 update….

Kaien : Wah, parah deh nih chapter, mana Hisa tidur lagi enak bener nih anak

Kusaka : Woi author kapan dia baru bangun neh?

Hikary : Gw juga gak tau.. hehe

Kaien dan Kusaka : Dasar author bego!

Kusaka : Lah kog gw OOC bener…

Hikary : Kapan lagi lo bisa kayak gitu(Bangga mode ON)

Rukia : Udahlah,gimana lagi

Hikary : Yang penting..

ALL : REVIEW NYA PLEASE!


End file.
